


The Demons that lie within

by KeriYagami2323



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>disclaimer: I don't own none of SNK or charecters, I don't work SNK<br/>all events,persons are all a coincidence and of the author's imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons that lie within

**Author's Note:**

> *pov and time change*  
> I am also throwing in some kinks in here

*iori's pov*  
I'm in south town ready for another match facing Kyo, Benimaru, and Goro. I lost my teammates due to my rampage in the 97' tournament, so I was in search for any suitable fighters but lead nowhere. it's past nightfall I thought to look for some more tomorrow when I see an unusual green and orange flash in the corner of my eye I looked it was the Heidern girl (Leona) I started to walk off since she was fighting a group of bandits it was no big but I noticed how she was fighting she wasn't using a formal technique or any finesse it was more just random attacks. I thought "she went and attacked them all in one go. I went to go make a run for it but she caught me and throw me to the ground. "damn it, girl! that hurt!" I cursed, she picked me up and did it again. "wow, you did lose it all didn't you?" I said getting up, ran up and tackled her to the ground "playtime's over! die! scream! then die!" I yelled perform Ya Otome on her (look it up) then Maiden Masher still hanging in there then I kicked her up in the sky jumps up grabbed the back of her shirt and tossed her back down, then leaned back and dropped a container of fire on her. Finally knocking her out. I looked at her for a minute, picked her up and walked of to an inn I'm staying in. It was call South Town's Inn, pretty bland in my opinion and the place was pretty dark and shady, but well furnished but I had no desire to deal with the door man or the people in here. I hurried to the elevator with her in my arms sleeping but pretty restlessly. the Elevator finally arrived and up we went, finally making it to my door. "Made it here! Nice!" I said then ;aid her down on the couch and I went splat on the floor. "So freaking tiring I don't know if I can go on fighting like this." I said then started to drift off. *after about four hours and it's Leona's POV* I started to have nightmares about the past I wished to erase but of course such memories are hard to break. 'this bed seems to be unfimiiliar" I thought in my head. 'and it has a nice smell to it.' I said then I decided to get up and smell a warm, and delicious aroma. "Where am I? More importantly how did I get here?" I asked myself as I looked around the room to see if I can find anything of notice. "Hey, is there anyone in here?" I yelled as loud as I can "so, finally woke up. You feelin' ok?" he asked "Uh, yes. What happened and who are you?" I yelled from in the room "come in here and find out." he said hearing food sizzling on a pot. hearing that I decided to go into the living room and see the one person I didn't expect to see. "Iori! you kidnapper!' I Immediately said out of my mouth. "Whoa, I wouldn't be kidnapping if you are perfectly fine resting in my bed not ties up with a plate getting made for you now, eh?" he asked with chuckle then laughed loudly "Not Funny!" I said pouting "Hey I also stopped you from destroying your own town. You went Orochi crazy again. I stopped you, you passed out then ended up here." he told me which I'm starting to understand more of "Besides you need to eat in order to keep your strength up." he said going into the kitchen. "So, can I like do something in here then?" I asked in boredom "Well, of course. Just find something in here." he told me continues cooking. I went all over the apartment trying to find something to do but the only thing I found was a First Person shooter game call Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Mortal Kombat 9 both seem interesting but I had to ask if it's gory in either of them since I never played them before. "Well, Call of Duty not really unless you're actually looking at it and Mortal Kombat it's very gory just very gory." he told me with his face lit up. "Neither of them." I said "well, makes sense for you. I don't want my face trashed."


End file.
